A Warm Promise
by Talchum
Summary: One shot about a promise that Neji made to Gai right before the Chuunin Exams.


**During the Chuunin exams Gai mentions that Neji made a promise to him. The way Gai describes the promise is either "warm" or "passionate". Makes you wonder how exactly that conversation went to earn such a description. I think it's kind of interesting, and this is just an idea...**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto. Really.**

* * *

As he ran forward, the rage boiling over, he was suddenly stopped in his own tracks. One arm was still outstretched to deliver the blow, but now he could feel three firm grips on him. He was still blind with emotion, and he wasn't quite sure who was holding him back. A grip on both arms, another familiar arm around his neck. And a faint small pressure against his forehead emblem.

"Neji, give it a rest." A concerned, but stern voice came from behind. Neji grunted, blinking several times.

_Jounins. _

He tried to move forward again, but it was of no use. Not a budge. Their strength over him was obvious.

_Even you, Gai Sensei!_

"You gave me a passionate promise not to lose your head over this Main Family stuff." Neji vaguely heard his teacher say.

"Why do the other Jounins jump in?" Neji growled. He had refocused, and suppressed his anger the best he could for the moment. His Byukugan was still activated and he did not need to turn his head to see it was Gai, Kakashi and Hinata's foolish sensei who was holding him back. In front of him the Proctor stood, his finger pressed against Neji's forehead.

"Oh, more special treatment for the Main Family." Neji concluded, bitterly.

"GAH!" Hinata coughed, spurting blood from her mouth. She clutched at her chest and fell to her knees.

"Hinata!" Kurenai flung Neji's arm down and ran to her student.

Neji deactivated his Byukugan as Gai and Kakashi reluctantly released their hold on him. He glared at his fallen cousin, who was now laying on her back, surrounded by her sensei and peers.

_I warned you, Hinata sama..._

Neji looked over at Gai, who was staring back at him, frowning. He could not interpret the look on his teacher's face.

"Hinata! You alright? Hey!"

That grating voice. Neji looked back over at Hinata, and at the blonde ninja who was leaning over her, clenching his fist. He had come out of his anger and could think clearer. He saw now. That kid was the kid who he had seen Hinata watching over the years. During the preliminaries his cousin had looked especially happy, and pleased. Neji had a strong feeling he knew who the source of her happiness was. That kid... annoyed him.

"Hey... The loser over there!"

The blonde ninja started, and turned around, an air of uncertainty around him.

Neji folded his arms across his chest. "I'd like to tell you two things..."

* * *

Neji sat in the atrium where he had first met his teacher. The sun had set, and the moon was slowly starting to rise. The lights around the atrium had been turned on. He was leaning back in his seat, quietly enjoying the evening. Below him he could hear the soft bustling of the town, friends meeting, families walking out to dinner. He would have fallen asleep had a voice not boomed out: "Neji, always on time. I wouldn't expect anything less from a student of mine." 

Gai appeared, walking down the hall of the atrium. Neji always found Gai to be somewhat goofy looking. The silly grin, bowl cut hair, and eyebrows that a caterpillar would envy. That coupled with the never ending bravado... To Neji it was Lee all over again.

"I'm glad you could make it, I was wanting to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Neji asked. He had to admit, he was curious. Ever since Gai had become his teacher he had seemingly focused more time on Lee than the other two. The Hyuuga's meetings alone with his teacher were rare.

A lot of things about Gai annoyed Neji. His looks, his saunter, the ridiculous "combats" between Kakashi and the unrealistic promises that those fights produced secretly made Neji wish he had a different teacher. But fate had made its choice...

"As you may have heard there will be Rookies in the Chuunin Exams this year."

Neji nodded. "Lee mentioned something about it." he snickered. "Tough break for them."

"This morning I was going over the names of all the genins who would be in the Exams." Gai paused, looking at Neji with a grave expression on his face. "There is two Hyuugas listed on the roster."

Neji sat upright, Gai's words sinking in.

_Two Hyuugas..._

There was only one Hyuuga who recently graduated the Academy.

_Hinata sama..._

"Tell me she is a sister of yours, Neji." Gai said in a tense voice. "And I won't worry."

"She is my... cousin." It angered Neji to even admit a relation to her. Of the people in the Main House the most anger he had felt was toward his Uncle and eldest daughter. Hanabi did not exist to him as far as he was concerned. But Hinata...

Had she not allowed herself to be kidnapped many years ago...

Had her father not killed the kidnapper...

Gai sighed. "That's what I thought." He nodded, as if searching for the right words. "Neji, we don't know what these exams offer. You may have to fight your teammates... you may have to fight others. I looked at this... Hinata girl's stats..." Gai shook his head. "It was pitiful."

"That's no surprise." Neji sneered. "What's a surprise is her even being in these exams." He looked away, lost in thought. "These exams can only be taken as a three man team. Shino and Kiba must have talked her into signing up..." he said aloud, to himself.

"That's irrelevant." Gai crossed his arms across his chest. "What's relevant is that she's in. I need you to promise me that you will not let all this Main family and Branch Family stuff cloud your judgement. I've seen your anger, and I know it sometimes gets beyond your control. Anything can happen in these exams. You never know. She may end up fighting _you_."

"Doubt it."

"Anything is possible, Neji."

"Sensei, it sounds almost impossible." Neji argued. "What are the chances of her making it very far? You've seen her stats. Highly unlikely. And even if there is a fight between the genin... what are the chances of us two having to fight each other? When you consider how many there are in the exams those chances are very slim. Hinata is a failure dropout. You don't have to worry about her. She'll be out of the exams before we know it."

"I'm not worried about Hinata." Gai said in a low voice. "You are my pupil, and I worry about you!"

Neji paused for a moment. Slowly he stood up. He looked at his teacher, anger filling his eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"I want a promise! A promise that you will keep your cool! A promise that I can trust you will keep your emotions in check!"

Neji was quivering in anger now. He clenched his fists hard, and jerked his gaze away from Gai. "They... They killed my father..."

Gai, who had been standing rigidly, softened. He closed his mouth, and slowly nodded his head. "Whatever happened in the past does not need to be taken out on the girl... Neji."

Neji could not bear to look at his teacher. Why was he asking this of him? Why was Gai making him promise?

Neji opened his mouth, but could not find the words to speak.

He had been embarrassed...

He had been ashamed and embarrassed of having such a goofy, flashy teacher.

Even so, he was jealous. Jealous in that Lee seemingly won out over him in their Sensei's admiration.

But time has a way of revealing things. Slowly Neji started to realize the deep seeded feelings that Gai had for his students. While Gai often spent his time with Lee mostly training and sometimes talking, he spent equal time with Neji, often talking and less training. As a reflection of his student's attitudes Gai kept his feelings partially reserved. But the man was no good at hiding feelings. His worry, compassion, and care for the Hyuuga would often surface.

Gai did admire Neji, quietly, faithfully.

Neji had wished for another teacher...

A long time before...

"Sensei," Neji turned to Gai, and looked him at him. His eyes were flashing with emotion. Bitterness, the pain of the past. They welled up and glistened brightly. "I swear to you that I will not let the past affect my present. I will not let the Main Family ruin my life anymore than what they already have. Hinata's downfall will not be by my hands. I swear it! I swear it to you, Gai sensei!"

The noise of crickets and cicadas filled the air. Below, people were still shuffling about, laughing, bantering, talking in loud voices. But the silence that followed between the student and his teacher was crushing.

As quickly as the tears appeared, they were gone. The moment had passed. Neji, once again, was calm, cool and composed.

"If there is nothing else..." Neji said, but he did not give Gai the chance to offer. He stalked off, away from his teacher, and out of the atrium.

* * *

Gai sighed. It was hopeful. 

_Neji will try..._

But he knew that the promise was a promise made in vain.

_He won't try hard enough..._

He looked behind him, in the direction that his student had left in. Neji never really needed Gai, he was amazingly skilled from the get go. They said the Hyuuga Bloodline was strongest in Neji, and Gai sometimes wondered if it was the strongest ever.

_But even the strongest of Shinobis have their weaknesses..._

Neji did not have to train hard. He won over Lee and excelled at almost everything with ease.His losses remained in a different realm. His bitterness and sudden bursts of anger held Neji back from being the fine shinobi he could be. Lee was easy. All he needed was encouragement and faith. He needed someone to cheer him on, and watch him as he made his way toward his goal.

Neji was a different matter. Behind his calm exterior Gai could see the pain of losing a parent to a family that binded him.

_I won't allow you to bring about your own downfall. _

Several times Gai had tried talking to Neji, to sway him on his black and white outlook on life. But the student stayed firm with his ideas. Resigning himself to his Branch Family, all while not accepting it.

Gai turned back around, and looked over at the bench that Neji had been sitting in just a moment before. Who knew what the Chuunin Exams would bring. Gai may be worried for nothing, and the promise was just a silly precaution. But maybe...

Just maybe...

He stepped forward, leaning over the atrium. Neji had just made it to the streets, and was walking slowly, on his way home. He paused for a moment, and twitched, turning halfway around. From Gai's vantage he could see the pale Hyuuga eyes glance up toward the atrium, and then quickly turned away.

Gai watched as the boy turned, and walked the familiar road home.

* * *

**I had this story posted, but took it down, and tweaked some parts I didn't care for. Poor Neji, so angsty, but that's why I love him.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
